epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/ERBF: I Hate Everything vs GradeAUnderA
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! I HATE EVERYTHING VS GRADEAUNDERA BEGIN!! IHE: WARNING! SURPRISINGLY ENOUGH THIS IS MY OPINION DON'T GET YOUR MS PAINT IN A TWIST AT THIS REUNION You see... Every other week there's someone new to spy, Someone new who's lied, for you to identify, But for you to rely on how you'll multiply, You misapply and oversimplify between you and I, Your heavyweight bait gravitates the plates, mate, I don't participate in activating the floodgates for debate, GradeAOverRated is too much for me to tolerate, You're overeducated; don't retaliate the hate, The king of broadcasting angling is who I'm unearthing, Today it's you who's recieving the cursing Badmouthing, Because you juggle drama around just like it's your plaything, Because we both know deep down you love exacerbating everything. Grade: Alright there mate?! There was literally no need for any of that! And none of it even makes any sense so fuck off.. ya twat... But listen! You seem confused so allow me to present: GradeAUnderA's guide to sorting out just HOW SHIT this guy is... but also keep it relatively pleasant Right, so number 1! I have never done any of that shit I actually try to STAY AWAY from all of it Exposing dickheads is like 11 percent of ma channel! Since when did not even an 8th count as wanting to battle? Fucking retard. I give people the kick up the arse they deserve, If you're genuinely bashing that you've got a hell of a nerve, I'll do ma research and all the relevant maths, And expose your face, where you live, and all of your past Number 2! You're not so clean yourself, are you? You talk about whatever shit's hitting youtube, You bitch at every fanbase you can like it's vital, You got to where you are thanks to controversial titles! You can't hide behind your eyebrows mate. I see right through that, You're a weedy little kid with anger issues. It's true that. You're a jumped up little teabag but of course we all already knew that, I'd say watch out for another copywrite claim but everyone's already told you that, And number 3! How shit must you actually have to be, to start beef with me, a member of your own team? Your picture might pop up on the 'retard' page on wikipedia, Yourself, Aquaman and all the cunts at JAR media, I'm not the guy you wanna fight, I don't go fishing for subs, I got here by chance. I'm part of the luck club! I deliver the content I know my fans like, mate, What's actually wrong with that? Why the hate? IHE: Oh my God. that was a long walk for a short glass of shite, You see, the problem with you is you have no idea how to fight. When push comes to shove, Grade. I admire your millions, And the way your channel earned exposure like goddamn minions, But you must admit. Even with your tame civilians, You still try to rally them like they're fucking reptilians, Aquaman: Don't forget to mention his huge ass chin! It's really weird. How did he think he was ever gonna win? IHE: Aquaman, your shitty lines really aren't helping Kiteman: Nyeeaahhh! What about mine? IHE: You just add to the sting! Now go away! i don't any help defeating this guy. Honestly.. now where the hell was I...? Oh yeah! I HATE your lack of selfawareness, I HATE the way you talk, And I HATE your video editing more than I hate these cocks! Rashad the Reactor: (laughter) Oh boy! Time to make money off of your hard work! Rashad the reactor here to teach a lesson to these jerks! You see... I don't have to do shit round here! Just get paid to watch funny videos 365 a year! Youtube is obviously fine with it! No matter how much noise you make! We can drown it out with the money the fair use laws take! I don't need to be creative. I just need to be over the top! me and all the other reactors will not be stopped! Grade: WHAT?! THE?! FUCK?! MAN?! Mate you're fucked up! Abusing Youtube's screwed rules! That's EVEN WORSE than these prank channel fools! Enough is enough! I'm exposing you for what you are! The fattest, most infuriating youtuber! By far. Rashad: What's the matter little man? ma raps go over your chin? please, you got less talent than your pixels, man! IHE: I'm not even surprised. Of course this was going to happen, it just seems as though all humans ever like do is flatten, All the good, honest men of the world, GradeA and myself. It's channels like yours that are depleating the community's health. I just hope for the day these channels grow fewer, Because you're not a Youtuber; you're a glorifed viewer. Why don't you try making something that actually took a bit of creativity? Not just piggyback on other people's originality? You massive, arrogant, fucking, cunt. If you were here right now.... Aquaman: We'd show you the way out! IHE: (Sigh...) WHO WON? WHO's NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? I Hate Everything GradeAUnderA Rashadthereactor Category:Blog posts